Legacy of the Dragon Knight
by DragonSoultheDragonPony
Summary: *I thought I try one of my Characters stories this is my Death Knight's story* This is the Story of Bellastrasza once a Warrior now a Death Knight but there is more to her then what meets the eye as she discovers that what she really is a Red Dragon born from a Mortal but has the Essences of Alexstrasza herself. *Rated M for Sexual Themes and Violence*
1. Chapter 1

Legacy of the Dragon Knight

The Dragon's Essence

Years ago long before the third war the High Elves loved in peace both Eversong and the Blackened Woods were peaceful but there was a few forest trolls do tend to try to attack but the Rangers like always managed to stop them, among the Rangers was their leader she wore a cobalt blue chest piece, leggings, gloves, boots, shoulders, cloak and hood the trim and design of her armor were a light brown her eyes were sky blue she had long golden hair her bow was Blue and Silver her name Sylvanas Windrunner.

Sylvanas was loyal to her people and her city she vowed to keep it safe from any harm that could come upon the city but what she vow to her duty was to protect the Sunwell the vary power and Life source of the High Elves they lived their lives upon it obsessed with its power but like many Sylvanas had a secret she had a relationship with the second in command Lor'themar Theron ever since they had first met they fell in love but they knew that their lover was not allowed among the Rangers of Silvermoon City so they kept it hidden away so no one would call them out on it the only ones that knew of this relationship was Sylvanas' sisters and her bother they had kept it hidden away about 2 years after that she was pregnant with their first child it was painful but Sylvanas hand at their daughter her eyes were sky blue like her mother's her Sylvanas loved her child but she didn't know what to name her she thought and thought but nothing then she thought of one but she didn't think it was appropriate for a mere mortal but she liked the name she then decided to ask.

Days later Sylvanas was waking in the forest then stopped she wait _this is the place_ she thought

Minutes later a Red Dragon had flown towards her the dragon hand gold rings on her forelegs and gold bands on her horns and an opal on her chin she landed in front of Sylvanas then she transformed into her High Elf form she looked at the Ranger-general "Lady Sylvanas it's nice to see you" she said

Sylvanas bowed to her "Dragonqueen" she replied

Alexstrasza approached her "You may rise" she said

Sylvanas did and looked at the red aspect "What is it that you asked to see me?" Alexstrasza asked

Sylvanas looked around before looking at Alexstrasza again "I have given birth to my second child" she replied

Alexstrasza smiled "I know you have two children Sylvanas but why are you asking to here?" she asked

"I sort of have a name for her but….."

"But what?"

"I wanted to ask….."

Sylvanas took a deep breath before she continued "If I could use the last part the of the Red dragon name" she asked

Alexstrasza was taken back to this "I see" she said "What did you have in mind?"

"Bellastrasza" Sylvanas replied

Alexstrasza thought about it then looked back at her "I'd be honored if you use the name but as long as I can see her and give her my blessing" she said

Sylvanas nodded Alexstrasza transformed back into her dragon form and lowered herself for Sylvanas to mount on her back "Where to?" Alexstrasza asked

"The Windrunner Spire" Sylvanas replied

Alexstrasza then spared her wings and lifted into the air she flow over the dark forest she reached the spire she landed Sylvanas got off and Alexstrasza transformed once again they entered the place Sylvanas' siblings looked at her then once they say the Red Dragon they bowed her to they knew who she was they continued to where the new born was Lor'themar looked and his eyes widened "Dragonqueen" he said and bowed to her

Alexstrasza smiled she looked upon the little one she walked to her Sylvanas grabbed her lovers arm and pulled him out of the room Alexstrasza looked at the baby she loved to see new life this little baby lit her eyes up the infant opened her eyes and looked into the Red Dragon's eyes Alexstrasza thought that she would be scared to her but did the little was lifted her arms to her Alexstrasza smiled and picked up the infant "You are prefect" she whispered

Alexstrasza placed her hand on the little one she closed her eyes "For the spark of this world and the life upon it you… Bellastrasza shall be given my blissing and a part of my being" he whispered

Her hand glowed and as she transferred a little bit of her vary essence into the new born she pulled her hand away and looked into the eyes of the infant "Now you are a part of a life and I'll help protect you for you are one I have waited for" she whispered

All the infant did was look at the Red Dragon's eyes then she became a little sleepy she closed her eyes and fell asleep Alexstrasza laid her back down Sylvanas and Lor'themar Alexstrasza at looked at the pair "It is down *looks at the infant* you have the name and my blissing *looks at them* I give you the faith to raise her and her well-being" she said

Sylvanas and Lor'themar nodded he walked to his newest daughter Sylvanas and Alexstrasza left before he turned into a dragon she looked at Sylvanas "Protect her for all you can Sylvanas" she said

"I well" she said

Alexstrasza looked at the spire Sylvanas looked at her "Did you do something?" she asked

Alexstrasza looked at her "For centuries I've searched for a mortal for one purpose" she said

"What was that?"

"Sylvanas your newest daughter was then one I was looking for she is more than you think" she said

Sylvanas looked at the spire then back at Alexstrasza "What do you mean?" she asked

"Your daughter well become what most mortals fear of" Alexstrasza replied

Sylvanas' eyes widened "What?" she asked

"I have given her not just the blissing but also a part of my own essence to protect her form the darkness that falls about you and her" Alexstrasza said

Sylvanas looked into her eyes "What we happen if you didn't?" she asked

Alexstrasza sighed "She would be a deadly warrior one what can destroy the life a upon this land in the years to come" she said

"What can I do?" Sylvanas asked

"There is nothing you can do to stop it but with my essence within her she well be able to free herself and you from the darkness" she said

Sylvanas sighed but she thanked the Life-binder then she transformed into her dragon form and flow off

**Me: Well I wanted to do at least one of my World of Warcraft Characters stories and I started making my Death Knight's I hope you like this story and my Sonic the Hedgehog ones :)****… Please review and fav**


	2. Chapter 2

Legacy of the Dragon Knight

Bella the Warrior

Several years later Bellastrasza was now a full grown High Elf she was one of Quel'Thalas' strongest warriors she fought along with her people they did eventually found that she was the child of Sylvanas but they let it go for they trusted the Ranger-General for what she has done to for the people, Bella was one that every guy wanted to date she was beautiful her sky blue eyes her hair was the style that Alexstrasza had color and everything she wore the Judgment armor in the color of purple but for a lot of male High elves she was already taken she was in a relationship with Kolka Dawnstrider a warrior like her they loved one another with their hole heart.

But one thought that she belonged to him and him alone he watched her ever since he first laid eyes on her he was none other than Kael'thas Sunstrider the prince wanted her for himself he thought of Kolka was nothing more than a little pest.

After about 4 months Sylvanas and her rangers revived word that a massive army was heading their why Bella and her sisters Lyrraa and Quixotica ran to the area and there was the army there was nothing but Undead for miles this was frightening to see but they did not flinch.

Sylvanas and her rangers did all they could but the army was stronger than they thought led by the fallen Prince of Lordaeron Arthas Menethil Sylvanas, Bella, Lyrraa and Quix had no choice but to fall back to get a better chance against them, Sylvanas was eventually defeated by Arthas himself Lyrraa went after them Bella stayed behind she wanted revenge on him for taking her mother's life her lover had tried to convince her that revenge was not the right thing to do.

After the Scourge left their homeland leaving it in ruin Kael'thas was gathering a group to fight alongside Illidan Stormrage to defeat the Lich King Bella agreed to this but her lover was not wanting her to leave but nothing was convincing her she joined Kael'thas' Army he was happy he had her where he wanted her and without Kolka he was going to have his fun with her, they left for Northrend minutes later Kael'thas meet up with Illidan Bella was beside Kael'thas Illidan looked at her.

_There is something about her… something of great power._ Illidan thought

He left in alone they set up their camp Bella was walking thought it when she saw one of the tents that was really close to Illidan's it looked like a Night Elf's she approached it when she got to it her eyes widened there was a female night elf siting on the bed she had long Dark Green hair she also ware a bed robe the Night Elf looked to the door way and jumped backwards "No it's ok I'm not going to hurt you." Bella said

The Night Elf calmed herself down "W-who are you?" she asked

"My name is Bella." Bella replied

The Night elf looked at her "M-my name i-is Ciinder." she said

Bella approached her "Why are you so scared?" she asked

Ciinder looked away "I-I can't say." she replied

Bella was about to say something till a guard of Kael'thas came to her "Bella Prince Kael'thas wants to see you." he said

Bella turned to him "Ok I'll be there in a bit." she replied

The Guard left and Bella looked at Ciinder "I have to go but it was nice to meet you." she said

Ciinder only nodded Bella got up and left she went to Kael'thas' tent he was pouring two glasses of wine for himself and Bella he looked at her and smiled "Bella." he said

"You wanted to see me?" Bell asked

"Yes I did" he replied grabbing the glasses "Here."

Bella took the glass then looked at him "I don't really drink wine." she said

Kael'thas smiled again "It's ok just try It." he said

Bella looked at it again and she took a sip Kael'thas' smile turned into a big grin Bella looked at him he's smile came back before she want the grin suddenly Bella started to felling vary woozy then collapsed on the ground.

**(Rape Scene if you're not 18 and older or don't like please skip this)**

After a while she start to wake up again but she finds herself lying on Kael's bed she opened her eyes to see into his she didn't know what was going on "Finally awake I see." he asked

"W-what happened?" she asked

"Shh nothing you need to worry about my dear." he whispered as he went to her neck

Bella was confused then he started nipping at her neck Bella was beginning to realise what he was going on she struggled under him trying to free herself but couldn't "W-what are you going?" she cried

"Don't worry you'll be fine just stay calm." he replied in a soft tone

Bella started panicking she was not liking what was happened suddenly she left out a sharp gasp as she felt something intrude into her most personal area she cried out in pain she was in shock to this "No this can't be happening." she cried to herself

Kael pulled away from her neck and looked at her he could tell she was in pain he didn't know if she had ever done this before he had a feeling that she had never done this by the way she reacted to his intrusion he smiled "Shh relax Bella." he said

Bella shut her eyes tightly as tears fell out of them she couldn't believe what he was doing to her she knew as soon as he entered her it didn't take long for her body to get used to it Kael pulled out slightly Bella whimper begging him not to move back in but he did and she cried out he repeated his actions Bella now was begging him to stop even cried for help but then Kael clamped his hand over her mouth she looked at him in fear "Shut up and just take it." he spat

She cowered to that she was now terrified of him she tried and tried but could not fight him off her he continued to thrust into her by now Bella was _exhausted_ she never knew what to do she had never done this before and wished she could escape this finally Kael had released she whimpered he pulled out of her Bella just laid there later then she passed out Kael placed her armor back on her and made it look she just fell asleep a guard came in "Take her back to her tent she is really tired." Kael'thas said covering his doings up

The Guard nodded he picked her up and carried her to her tent once he got there laid her on the bed then left for her to rest.

**(Rape Scene over)**

As Bella was taken back to her tent the healer looked at this like what had happened she knew Bella she was her friend and to see her like that was not right she went to Bella's tent when he get there she heared Bella crying she knew something was really wrong Bella never cries she walked to her "Bella." she said

Bella turned to her, her eyes full with tears she ran to her friend and hugged her "Bella calm down." she said

Bella remain that way for a while before she finally let her go "Bella what's wrong? I've never seen you like this before." she said

"A-Anna I- I don't think I-I can f-fight tomorrow." Bella whimpered

"Bella what are you talking about you never back down on a fight before." Anna said

Bella looked away "I-I can't." she cried

"Bella down say that I know you can do it just do it." Anna replied

Bella tried to straighten herself out Anna helped her up then left Bella sat on the bed "I don't know I can do it." she said to herself

"I know you can my child."

Bella jumped to the voice she looked around "W-who's there?" she asked

"Bella Don't let this got to you I know what he did you are stronger than this." the voice said

"W-who are you?" Bella asked

"You'll get to know me better in time but she now don't let what Kael'thas did to you go to you and remember I'll always be with you." the voice said

Bella thought for a moment the voice was right she can't let this get to her so she tried to pass out of her mind and get thought this.

**Me: Of Course Illidan can scene Alexstrasza's Essence within Bella he has that ability to and poor Bella Kael'thas that was stupid of you to do that to her and Bella's friend didn't listen to Bella that isn't really a friend but who was the voice that was talking to Bella? Any guesses… please review and fave**


	3. Chapter 3

Legacy of the Dragon Knight

Falling into Darkness

The night passed Kael'thas and his army was getting ready he looked but he didn't see Bella he asked if anyone seen her but nothing so he want to her tent to see if she was there witch she was she was actually getting ready he moved to her Bella didn't know he was there til he wrapped his arms around her waist Bella pushed him of her and glared "Don't touch me." he snapped at him

Kael just looked at her he didn't expect her to do that "What is with you?" he asked

Bella continued to glare at him then looked away continuing what she was doing "Just leave me alone Kael'thas." she said

"Bella what is with you lately?" he asked

Bella turned to him "Are you kidding me?" she asked

He looked at her funny "What?" he asked

Bella then slapped him across the face he back away from her "You Raped me Kael!" she snapped

That's then everyone around the tent froze to hearing that Bella looked away "I hate you *looks at him* I only came with you to stop the Lich King and you take advantage of me?" she shouted

Kael was at a loss for words he didn't know what to say "Bella I-." he said

"Get out!" Bella snapped again

Kael tried to grabbed her arm but she kicked him away "I said get out!" she shouted

Kael lock eyes with her before he left she was angry at him once he was out everyone around him just stared at him but they continued what they were doing Kael lowered his head and left the tent, the healer came to Bella's tent she looked to see her still getting ready he walked to her "Bella." she said

Bella looked at her then looked away again "What Anna?" she asked

Anna lowered her head "I'm sorry." she said

"For what?" Bella asked

Anna sighed "I'm sorry for not being a better friend to you when you needed Me." she said

Bella looked at her again "You didn't listen to me when I needed you Anna I thought you were better than that." she said

"Bella I'm really sorry please forgive me." Anna said

Bella looked at her she grabbed her sword and walked to her "I forgive you." she whispered

Anna hugged her they both left then Kael'thas' army joined up with Illidan and they waited for to right moment to attack Bella stayed away from Kael she didn't want anything to do with him after what he did to her Illidan could see something was not right between Bella and Kael but he left it alone then "Lord Illidan Arthas has landed on the Shores of the Frozen wastes." a guard shouted

Illidan and Kael became alerted to this they went to stop it Bella followed the fight went on but then both Kael and Illidan were defeated Bella was the only one left but Arthas was already heading to the throne Bella followed she waited to strike at the right moment she watched him as he broke the Lich King out of his prison she couldn't believe what she was seeing then Arthas picked up the helm and placed it a upon his head Bella took her chance and went to strike but before her blade could hit him Arthas now the Lich King span around and caught her sword in mid-air she was shocked to this he grabbed a hold of her "Thought you could kill me here?" he asked

Bella tried to fight him off but he was stronger than her he throw her to the ground she was on her hands trying to get back up "I know you girl you are Bella daughter of that Elf Sylvanas Windrunner but there is more about you that I don't understand." he said

Bella looked up at him what was he meaning? But she didn't care The Lich King kicked her sword to her she looked at it then at him "Come on you want to attack me don't you? Came at try." he said

Bella grabbed her sword and got back up she roared and charged at him but he blocked her attack their swords were now against they locked eyes he then saw the power that lived inside her, those eyes didn't just show the blue color but they also showed the Essence of the Dragonqueen thought them he was shocked to this he pushed her away "You are more power than I thought." he said

Bella glared at him "What are you talking about?" she asked

The Lich King looked at her "You don't even know?" he asked

Bella was really confused to this "I can give you more power then what you have already." he said

Bella looked into his eyes "What do you know about the power I have?" she asked

"I see that you are hurt I see what Kael'thas had done to you." he said

Bella's eyes widened "H-how?" she asked

"I can erase those memories forever Bella make you never remember them ever again." he said

"Don't Bella he'll kill you to do this." a voice said

Bella looked at him "That is the catch?" she asked

The Lich King smirked "You have to serve Me." he said

Bella narrowed her eyes and readied herself "I'd rather die than serve the one that killed my mother." she shouted

The Lich King laughed "That can easily be arranged." he said

The Lich King charged at her Bella blocked it she swag her blade at him he dodged it then she felt power channel thought her she unleashed it a upon him he was thrown to the other side of the room she was in shock then the Lich King attacked and hit her she fell he walked and grabbed her "You are powerful." he said

Then then shoved his blade into her stomach Bella gasped "But not powerful enough to stop Me." he said

Bella began to shake the Lich King pulled Frostmourne out of her and she fell to the ground in pain holding her wound he just made into her he held Frostmourne over her "Now you well serve me whether you like it or not." he said

Bella screamed when she felt him start to change her ripping her memories from her mind once it was done he lowered his sword she groaned her body changed her skin stayed the same but her hair turned white as snow and fell down from its style her eyes didn't show all of her blue color but they glowed a bright blue she lifted from the ground the Lich King grinned when she looked at him "Now who do you serve?" he asked

"You and only you… master." she replied her voice sound more like a echoing sound

The Lich King grinned "Arise as one of my first Death Knight Bella." he said

Bella bowed to him and walked to where she was told to go thought his voice in her mind meanwhile in Wyrmrest Temple Alexstrasza was in her high Elf form she heared what was happening to Bella and saw everything she opened her eyes and looked at Icecrown "That Darkness has fallen a upon her." he said to herself

She then planed a way to help her adopted daughter escape the darkness.

**Me: Ya that's right Bella had yelled out that Kael'thas raped her everyone was shocked to that and her her friend felt stupid for not listening to her in the beginning then they go against Arthas they Illidan and Kael'thas were defeated Bella goes after him and that is a interesting fight there wasn't it? but he turned her into a Death Knight but you notice that he didn't kill Bella before he changed her he just wounded her badly that was his mistake and the Voice that was talking to Bella was Alexstrasza herself :)... please review and fav**


	4. Chapter 4

Legacy of the Dragon Knight

The Child of Two Mothers

After Bella had become a Death Knight she did everything the Lich King told her to do she became one of his most powerful Death Knight she wore a dark blue Chest plate that covered her neck and reviled her stomach a little her leg plates where the same color she had one Shoulder plate that looked like a Skull and the other looked like a normal Shoulder plate but with spikes (She is Wearing my Favorite Tier Sit in the whole game Death Knight Tier 10 in blue) her weapon looks Identical her master's sword but in the shape of an Axe (I know that you can't get Frostmourne but in the game but I LOVE that sword but Bella's dose not steal souls from the living) her hair was up is a pony tails and had to strips down the front of her face about 3 months after the Lich King turned her into a Death Knight he had created more one was fought alongside Bella he was a human male he was the second one to be turned he called himself Darknighth Bella and Darknighth became the Lich King's top DK's he trusted them in everything they could do but lately Bella had been getting visions of a High Elf that had horns on her head and gold bands on them she didn't know what to do about it besides ignoring it.

Bella was doing what her master told her to and she was training new Death Knights to join the army she thought them the ways that would make her master proud then one time on her own she heared a voice that was not her master "Bella." it said

Bella froze and looked around "What is going on?" she asked

"Bella listen to me you are not meant to serve the Lich King you are to destroy him." the voice said

"I serve only one master around here." Bella said

The voiced sighed "Then you leave me with no choice."

Suddenly Bella was hit on the back of her head and knocked out about an hour later she wakes up she found herself in Wyrmrest Temple she struggled to get free but she was tied down to a chair "Bella stop!"

Bella froze hearing the voice again this time not in her head then the High Elf that she had seen in her visions came into her view "What am I doing here?" Bella asked

"You are here because you have to fight the darkness that has taken a hold of you." the High Elf said

Bella growled "I have no Darkness over me!" she shouted

"Yes you do my child." the Elf said

"I'm not your child." Bella replied

"Yes you are…. Bellastrasza." the Elf said

Bella froze when the Elf said that she looked at her "What did you call me?" she asked

"That is your full name." the Elf replied

"No my name is Bella." Bella said

The Elf then walked to her not saying anything then placed her hand on Bella's forehead she gasped at that, then the Elf showed her the first time she met her.

***Flash Back***

Bella then was in a room that she felt she knew but couldn't remember then she saw a High Male High Elf she remembered him he then looked at the door why and his eyes widened "Dragonqueen." he said

Bella looked to it was the same High Elf that was had her strapped she thought of the word 'Dragonqueen' then it downed on her _Alexstrasza. _She thought

Alexstrasza smiled then looked at the crib the Male High Elf left and Alexstrasza walked to the crib _What the? Bella thought_

Then she saw two little arms from out of the crib Alexstrasza smiled and picked up the infant "You are prefect." she whispered

Bella looked at her in confusion then Alexstrasza placed her hand on the little one she closed her eyes "For the spark of this world and the life upon it you… Bellastrasza shall be given my blissing and a part of my being." he whispered

Her hand glowed and as she transferred a some of her vary essence into the new born she pulled her hand away and looked into the eyes of the infant "Now you are a part of a life and I'll help protect you for you are one I have waited for." she whispered

Bella's eyes widened to that she couldn't believe what she saw _that…. Was me? She asked herself_

***Flash Back Ends***

The Elf pulled her hand away Bella gasped and looked into her eyes "Y-you are the Life-Binder." she said

Alexstrasza smiled "You do remember me." she said

Bella looked away in thought then slowly more memories came back to her as she was remembering everything Her eyes turned back to the color they use to be but they still had the glowing to them then her eyes widened and looked at the Life-Binder "Alexstrasza." she said

Alexstrasza then untied Bella so she could do move around "Yes my child." she said

"W-why do you keep calling me that?" she asked

"Your birth mother Sylvanas had asked me to see her 4 days after you were born she asked me if she could name you 'Bellastrasza'." Alexstrasza replied

Bella's eyes widened "I-is that really my real name?" she asked

Alexstrasza nodded "And that day I had seen your future I knew you were going to become a Death Knight Bella I knew what the Elf Prince was going to do in the beginning." she replied

Bella looked away now remembering what 'Elf Prince' she was talking about and she started crying Alexstrasza hugged her "Shh it's ok." she said

Bella hugged her back she still hated Kael'thas for doing that to her Bella pulled away and looked at Alexstrasza "W-why do I f-feel different from e-everyone else?" she asked

"I told your birth mother that I'd be honored for you to have the name if I gave you my blissing." Alexstrasza replied

"Ok."

"But I gave you more than the Blissing."

Bella's eyes widened "What?" she asked

"When I saw you I knew your future for I was looking for you for Centuries." Alexstrasza said

"S-sorry?" Bella asked

"You also have my own Essence within you that helped you to break free from the Darkness." Alexstrasza replied

"What do I do now?" Bella asked

"I want you to keep beside Arthas till the time is right to betray him Bella the Human that is with you a lot he is what I want to do, He well be the first one you turn him back to our side." Alexstrasza said

Bella nodded then Alexstrasza said a Drake to take her back to the Lich King's army Bella looked at her "I well not fail you." she said

Alexstrasza smiled at her "Be careful my child." she said

Bella mounted onto the Drake it took her back to Icecrown she got back without anyone seeing her get off the drake after a while a Lieutenant came to her "Bella the Lich King wants to see you." he said

Bella sighed and went to see him she walked to the Frozen Throne once she was there she got to the center of it and bow to him "Master." she said

The Lich King got up from his throne and walked to her "Bella where have you been?" he asked

Bella's eyes widened to that "I was kidnapped master." she said

The Lich King looked at her "Kidnapped?" he asked

Bella nodded "Who took you?" he asked

"The Mortals had but I destroyed them." she replied

The Lich King smiled he did like that not all of his servants were mindless and useless "Vary good you may return to your post." he said

Bella got up and left The Lich King watched her leave _there is something different about her._ he thought

He returned to his throne meantime Bella was walking back to where she was ordered to do _I'll make you pay for doing this to me Arthas._ she thought

Bella got to where she needed to me and there was her partner Darknighth he greeted her and they both started to do their duties to the Scourge Bella also planned away to turn her partner to the Side of good.

**Me: Wow that was fast how she changed from the Lich King's servant to her own free well but she has a Partner named Darknighth my brother's Death Knight they were the first to be turned and now she has to free him that'll be a challenge... please review and fav**


	5. Chapter 5

Legacy of the Dragon Knight

The First Step to Freedom

Bella and Darknighth were preparing the Army up then Bella decided to make her plan to turn Darknighth she had asked him to come with her into a hidden area then once they were where she need him she quickly turned the corner Darknighth followed only to be met face to face with a Red Drake Bella was on the Drake's back and the Drake knocked him out then grabbed him they flow off to Wyrmrest Temple Alexstrasza and Bella waited for him to wake up "Bella when he wakes you're going to have to brake him free from his imprisonment." Alexstrasza said

"Yes I know but I don't know how." Bella replied

"I'll help you but for the others you'll have to do it yourself." Alexstrasza said

Then they both heared the sounds of groaning they look at the human he was just waking up Bella moved in front of him "Darknighth." she whispered

Darknighth slowly opened his eyes to see Bella of course he tried to fight his bonds Bella knelt to him he looked at her "What are you doing?" he said

"Darknighth you need to understand this is for your own good." Bella replied

Darknighth looked away from her not liking anything then he saw the Life-Binder he was shocked to see her there "What are you planning?" he asked

Bella looked at Alexstrasza "You have to do it Bella free him." the dragon said

Darknighth was confused as to what was going on, Bella looked at him again "I'm sorry if but this may hurt." she said

Bella closed her eyes as she was concentrating Darknighth just looked at her "Keep your mind open my child let the energy flow through you." Alexstrasza said

Darknighth looked at the Red Aspect in even more confusion to her calling Bella her 'Child' he looked at Bella again Bella's eyes opened she looked upon him and placed her hands on him suddenly everything about him his life before, his family, once everyone came back she pulled her hands away from him his eyes were changing from a dull gray to a light blue color he shook his head "W-what happened?" he asked

Alexstrasza walked to them as Bella got up "You are free from the well of the Lich King Darknighth *looks and hugs Bella* you did it my daughter." she said whispering the last part to Bella

Bella hugged her back Darknighth looked at them "H-how?" he asked

Bella pulled away from Alexstrasza and looked at him "I was able to save you." she said

Alexstrasza untied him from the chair he got up "Do you remember anything about yourself?" she asked

Darknighth looked at her then at Bella "I remember everything… everyone that… Arthas!" he said

"Arthas has turned us against our kin Darknighth you and I were the first to be turned." Bella stated

Darknighth became angry remembering his homeland now he wanted revenge on him "What do you want to do about him?" he asked

Alexstrasza placed a hand his shoulder "Now is not the time to betray him mortal *Looks at Bella* You and Bellastrasza are the ones that well free more of you but for now remain hidden do not let him know you're not allied with him anymore." she said

Darknighth looked at Bella "Bellastrasza?" he asked

Bella nodded "That is my real name Darknighth." she said

Darknighth was stunned to this he thought for a moment "Are you really a Dragon?" he asked

Bella looked at Alexstrasza "In a way, yes." the Life-Binder replied

Bella looked at her with wide eyes "W-what?" she asked

Alexstrasza sighed "Giving you my essence had made you have a dragon but you don't look like one." she said

Bella continued to look at her in shock "I think it time you two return to Icecrown the Lich King well get suspicions about you." Alexstrasza said

Bella and Darknighth nodded then left on the Drake they got back and made sure that the Lich King was not thinking that there were away Arthas was looking down upon his growing army he looked down seeing Bella and Darknighth he thought something was up with Bella but he didn't know anything about it.

Bella looked up to see him she could feel his eyes staring at her _He's already suspicions._ she thought

Bella walked back to where Darknighth was waiting for her she looked at him "So what is going to happen?" he asked

"I have to wait till Alexstrasza tells me then it's time to turn our backs on Arthas." she said

"If you don't mind me asking, how are you Alexstrasza's child?" he asked

Bella sighed "She told me that then I when was born my birth mother didn't know what she wanted to name me then she asked Alexstrasza if she could use 'Bellastrasza' she let as long as she gave me her blissing but it so happened that she was looking for someone." she replied

"Who was she looking for?" he asked

"Me."

"What?"

"Once she saw me *looks at him* she knew what I was going to become and she gave me her own essence into me to help me brake from the darkness." she stated

Darknighth was a little shocked to this he didn't know and now that she freed him he can help her do the same for others "Well we better get back to our 'duties' before Arthas catches us." he said

Bella nodded and they both left to 'obey' the Lich King's Orders.

**Me: There she freed Darknighth but of course she had Alexstrasza's help with it but the rest of them for has to do own her own Darknighth well bring them to her and she'll free them and The Lich King already a little suspicions to what is going on what well happened next?... please review and fav**


	6. Chapter 6

Legacy of the Dragon Knight

Rise of the Dragon Knight

For weeks Bella and Darknighth remained hidden keeping her secret away from the Lich King they both had freed other Death Knights they also kept themselves hidden til the time was right Bella waited and waited but nothing "When well the time come?" she asked herself

Bella pasted back and forth waiting when "Bellastrasza."

Bella stopped _only one calls me that._ She thought "Alexstrasza."

"Yes my child." Alexstrasza said telepathically

Bella smiled "Mother." she replied

"It's time my child, time to betray the one who turned you I'll be there to help but you need to gather the others and attack the Scourge." Alexstrasza said

Bella agreed a then headed to her partner she walked and walked then heared something "Bella."

She stopped and looked to see the Darknighth "Yes?" she asked

Darknighth looked at her in her eyes "Is it time?" he asked

Bella then grinned at him he grinned as well they both headed for their freed Death Knights Bella stood above them they all looked at her "Death Knights I have freed you from our 'master' the Lich King the time has come to put an end to our torment time to take this fight to the Scourge!" she shouted

All the freed Death Knights cheered to her words "Death to the Scourge!" she all shouted

Bella smiled then they all headed to the main place of the Scourge and started attacking Bella was destroying her former master's minions meanwhile Arthas was frustrated that Lyrraa was not in his control and then he saw the Scourge his eyes narrowed "Why are my Death Knight attacking the Scourge?" he thought

"Master!"

The Lich King looked at where the voice came from a woman that looked like a blood elf her skin was gray and she wore a red and silver detailed top and red and silver detailed skirt she had a huge head piece on her head and gray colored wings "Lana'thal." he said

The Blood Queen bowed to him "Tell what is going on?" he asked

"Your Death Knights are attacking the Scourge." she said

"I'm already aware of that but why are they doing it?" he asked

"I've been keeping an eye on Bella like you asked me to and she is the one leading them." Lana'thal said

The Lich King growled he stormed out of the Frozen to find Bella to confront her meantime Bella, Darknighth and the freed Death Knights they gather their victory "It is gone now we have to get out of here." one of the Death Knights said

"Yes Darion Mograine is who we need to find." Darknighth replied

Bella looked at him she remembered Mograine he used to fight beside her then he left as a free Death Knight like them they were heading out when "Bella! Come back here!"

Bella stopped she growled coming out with a Dragon growl she turned her head to see The Lich King "You!" she growled

"What possible reason do you have to betray me? I am your creator Bella!" The Lich King shouted

Bella walked towards him a little "Well, I have some news for you, Arthas!" Bella taunted

_Did she use utterer me that name?_ The Lich King thought

_Such Bravery. _Darknighth thought

"I'm your slave to you no longer, I'm no longer Bella the Death Knight, I AM BELLASTRASZA THE DRAGON KNIGHT!" Bella stated

The Lich King growled "You well regret for using that name on me! I'll destroy you for this betrayal, the penalty for this is Death!" he shouted

Bella grabbed her weapon and they charged at each other this time Bella's power were more coming out and her strength coming out to, the Lich King could feel it too he was in shock to her strength but he was not backing out Darknighth and the Freed Death Knights could not believe the fight that was going on in front of them Bella swag her blade at the Lich King her power coming out then she roared sounding like a dragon she broke some of his armor he backed away then he lifted Frostmourne and channelled his power through it Bella was picked up and thrown to the other side she hit the wall and groaned in pain The Lich King approached her.

"Your time has come Bella I'll end you for this treachery." he said

He was over her ready to deliver the final blow then he was hit "You well not kill my Daughter!"

The Lich King backed away from the attack then looked to see the Red Aspect herself placed between himself and Bella "Alexstrasza." he said

"This is not her time and you well die for your crimes Arthas the Lich King." Alexstrasza said

Hundreds of Drakes came, the freed Death Knight and Darknighth got on them Alexstrasza grabbed Bella and they escaped Arthas yelled when they escaped he went back to his throne to plan a way to destroy Bellastrasza.

**Me: Wow that was really cool Bella finally betrays the Lich King and reveals herself as the Dragon Knight cool XD and Alexstrasza comes to their rescue :D... please review and fav **


	7. Chapter 7

Legacy of the Dragon Knight

Returning the My Homeland

Alexstrasza had taken Bella to her temple she took her into her chamber to help her Bella was out the impact to the wall knocked her out Alexstrasza began to heal her Bella was waking up she opened her eyes she groaned "Shh its ok."

Bella look into the eyes of her dragon mother "Al-Alex?" she asked

Alexstrasza smiled "Bella how are you feeling?" she asked

"Better." Bella replied

"Good because I'm sending you back to your homeland." Alexstrasza said

Bella's eyes widened she didn't think that she would send her there "Quel'Thalas?" she asked

Alexstrasza nodded "You need to see your father again." she stated

Bella looked away "I-I don't think I'm ready." she said

Alexstrasza looked at her she could he that she was scared "Bella I've told your birth Mother and father that your still alive." she said

Bella looked at her "My Birth mother? But she was killed." she said

"You were not there to see it your sister Lyrraa did she was turned into a Banshee." Alexstrasza replied

Bella sat up and looked at her "What?" she asked

"The Essence in you freed her but she was freed before you became a Death Knight." Alexstrasza replied

Bella looked away thinking of her birth mother then looked at Alexstrasza "When do I go back?" she asked

"As soon as you're ready to my child." Alexstrasza replied

Bella just sat there she sighed "Ok." she said

Alexstrasza continued to heal her then she was ready to go a drake was waiting for her she started to walk to the drake then turned to Alexstrasza "What about the others?" she asked

"Darknighth and the other left to Eastern Plaguelands to find Darion Mograine they are fine." Alexstrasza replied

Bella nodded she mounted the drake and they flow off Alexstrasza watched as her Dragon/Mortal daughter left "Be safe Bellastrasza" she said

The Drake took Bella through out of Northrend and to the Eastern Kingdoms Bella was thinking of her family wondering if they would accept her now that she's a Death Knight a tear fell down her face but she whipped it away they got to Quel'Thalas and still heading to Silvermoon City they got to the gates the Drake landed the guards looked at this then she got off the Drake the guards then pointed there weapons at Bella "What are you doing here Death Knight?" one asked

"Stand down."

Bella and the guards looked at where the voice came from there a Male blood elf walked up to them beside him was a female but she looked like weird her skin was gray and her hair was light gray with some spots of blond her eyes were blood red and she ware the exact same outfit as Alexstrasza but Purple and Silver she looked at her, Bella didn't recognize her but she recognized the male he walked to her "Tell me who you are Death Knight?" he asked

"Wait." said the Female

She walked to Bella then examined her when she looked into her eyes she saw the Red aspect's Essences she knew her "Bella." she said

Bella's eyes widened to her saying her name "Yes?" she asked

The male was shocked he immediately hugged her Bella hugged back the female did the same Bella did know why then they pulled away "Bella do you remember me?" the female asked

Bella shook her head the female sighed then she took her into the city "Arthas really change my looks then." she asked

Bella stared at her then remembered that Alexstrasza said "Bella it's me your birth mother." she whispered

Bella looked at her in shock that this was her birth mother Arthas really did change her Sylvanas hugged her again "I'm so glad you're safe." she said

"Bella?"

Sylvanas and Bella looked at see a female Blood elf she had amber eyes and golden hair she had what looked like a snow leopard beside her she wore a red and gold robe Bella remembered her "Lyrraa." she said

Lyrraa ran to her sister and hugged her "We thought we lost you." she said

Bella hugged her back she was happy to see her after about 4 minutes they pulled away Sylvanas then took to talk "What happened out there?" she asked

Bella looked down "Mom did you know about Alexstrasza what she gave me?" she asked

Sylvanas nodded "I thought was she was only giving you her blissing but when she told me that she gave you her vary essence I was shocked to be honest." she said

"So you knew everything?" Bella asked

"Not all of it but that's what broke you free from him." Sylvanas replied

Bella thought for a bit then she thought of someone she looked at Sylvanas "Kolka." she asked

Sylvanas sighed and lowered her head "I'm sorry Bella." she started

Bella broke into tears she knew then what she was meaning he left her she fell to the floor and Sylvanas held her "Shh it'll be ok." she whispered

"How? How could he?" Bella asked

"You were gone for so long he gave up on you and I told him if you did come back that he is not allowed to be near you." Sylvanas replied

Bella cried she loved him and he broke her heart now she hated him for it about 4 minutes later Bella was walking in the city morning for her broken heart then she heared footsteps she turned her eyes widened and she quickly hid herself for she was Kael'thas walking into the Farstripers' Square she followed him.

_What is he doing?_ She thought

Kael'thas walked into the place he continued to where the Naaru was held he was followed by two of his men they captured the naaru then began to leave Bella ran as fast as she could but he saw her and ran after her before she could get away he casted a spell that caused her to fall he walked to her Bella tried to get up but he grabbed her and looked at her "What were you doing spying on me like that?" he asked

Bella didn't answer him she looked at him his own eyes widened looking into them "B-Bella?" he asked

She didn't answer him again he was in shock that he was holding her after thinking she was dead he was happy he then decided to take her with him he turned her back to him and tied her arms up "What are you doing?" she asked

Kael didn't answer her he then gaged her Sylvanas was walking then she saw this and she ran to them "Kael'thas!" she shouted

Kael's eyes widened and looked at the Banshee Queen "What are you doing here?" he asked

Sylvanas looked at him then into the eyes of her daughter "I won't you take her you traitor!" she snapped

Kael'thas laughed "Ya like you can do that." he said

Sylvanas then changed at him but Kael'thas had teleported away with his men and Bella Sylvanas was in shock she didn't knew what he wanted with her but it was not good she ran to tell Lor'themar.

**ME: Ok Bella saw her Birth Mother again and didn't recognize her but KAEL'THAS IS BACK! He took Bella away what do you think is going to happen next?... please review and Fav**


	8. Chapter 8

Legacy of the Dragon Knight

True Identity

Kael'thas had appeared in Tempest Keep in Netherstorm he took Bella into his chambers he threw her inside she looked at him in fear and anger "Where have you been Bella?" he asked

He untied her and ungagged her she gasped for air to that "What do you think happened?" she snapped

Kael grabbed her then he forcefully kissed her Bella's eyes widened she fought him with her strength she won she pushed him he backed away "Ow" he said "What was that for?"

"I told you I hated you for what you did to me back in Icecrown." Bella snapped

They locked eyes he waited for a way to catch her off guard then he saw that and charged at her she found herself on his bed she knew that he wanted to do she growled again sounding like a dragon Kael looked at her "Did you make that?" he asked

Her eyes overwhelmed by a purple color she roared and pushed Kael'thas off her she threw him to the other side of the room he hit the wall and groaned in pain.

_How is she that strong? _He thought

Bella fell of the bed and was one her hands and knees she roared again this time the sounds were louder her form changed she then turned into a Red Dragon Kael'thas' eyes widened to this there now in the middle of the room was a smaller version of Alexstrasza Bella lifted her now dragon head she looked at Kael his face confused her then she looked at herself her eyes widened "W-what?" she asked

She opened her wings and looking more closely at her Dragon self, yes she did look like Alexstrasza but she was smaller and her eyes were purple "Bella?" Kael asked

Then some of his army bursted into the room their eyes widened to see the Dragon Bella got up and ran out of the room Kael got up "After her don't let her escape!" he ordered

They nodded and they went after her Bella struggled to move this was really difficult for her she sped her wings out and tried to fly but she couldn't she didn't know how then she felt something hock onto her she looked to see grabbling hocks on her body they pulled her down to the ground then pinned her down Kael'thas walked to her as she tried to fight her way out he looked into her eyes "So you really are a dragon?" he asked

Bella didn't answer him she continued to fight the ropes "No point fighting it Bella." he said

Bella glared at him "Don't call me Bella that is the short name for my full name!" she growled

Kael'thas looked at her "I've known you most of my life and I never knew that you are really this." he said

"Let me go Kael'thas then I won't kill you." she growled

"That is not going to happen" he said "Take her to the holding cell."

Bella's eyes widened they then wrapped a rope around her snout they dragged her to the holding cell it was huge they placed her down and began to chin her up she struggled to fight them they chained her forelegs and her neck to the wall took the rope off her snout then left Bella fought but nothing Kael'thas came to her again she growled at him "What do you want from me?" she asked

"I want to know what this is about Bella." he said

"My name is Bellastrasza to you." she spat

"I thought it was that because of the dragon part of you but how?" he asked

Bellastrasza looked away from him "Leave me alone." she stated

Kael sighed "Fine I'll leave but I'll be back and I want the answers Bellastrasza." her said

Kael'thas left Bellastrasza began to fight her shackles again but couldn't break free she laid her head on the ground and cried _Alex please I need you._ she cried

Tears fell down her face meanwhile Alexstrasza heared Bellastrasza she didn't know what had happened then she connected to her she was in shock to where she was "What is she doing in Netherstorm?" she asked

Alexstrasza transformed into her dragon form and flew off to Silvermoon it took her a while but she got there she transformed again and walked into the city everyone that saw her bowed to her she got to the throne to find Sylvanas and Lor'themar they looked at her "Alexstrasza." they said

"What happened why is Bella not here?" she asked

"She was taken." Lor'themar said

"What by who?" Alexstrasza asked

"Kael'thas Sunstrider." Sylvanas replied

Alexstrasza's eyes widened "Why did she called me?" she asked

"Bella called you?" Lor'themar asked

"I can hear her calling for me I thought she'd call for you." Alexstrasza replied

"There must be a reason for her to call you." Sylvanas said

Alexstrasza thought for a while then her eyes widened she asked Sylvanas to talk alone "What?" she asked

"The Essence in her makes her a dragon and I think she might have transformed." Alexstrasza whispered

Sylvanas' eye widened "That has to be it." she replied

Alexstrasza nodded "We have to find her." Sylvanas said

"I felt her presence in Netherstorm." Alexstrasza said

"Netherstorm? Lyrraa my adopted daughter is going there." Sylvanas replied

"Ok you and I have to go to her then to Bella." Alexstrasza said

Sylvanas nodded and looked at Lor'themar "Alexstrasza and I well find her." Sylvanas said

Lor'themar nodded and went into the throne room then Alexstrasza and Sylvanas headed for Netherstorm meanwhile Lyrraa was in Netherstorm looking for Kael'thas he had asked to see her so she went to see him she got there she walked thought the place then she noticed something and her eyes widened.

**Me: Wow Bellastrasza transformed into a Dragon she looks a lot like Alexstrasza but of course she is smaller and with Purple eyes why purple? In her mortal form her eyes are Blue and the Dragon's eyes are red… what do Red and Blue make? Purple that's why she is purple eyes and why did Kael'thas ask to see Lyrraa? That'll be interesting… please review and fav**


	9. Chapter 9

Legacy of the Dragon Knight

How is this Possible?

Lyrraa walked into the holding cell her eyes really wide to see a Dragon she thought it was the Life-Binder but it was not because she was smaller she walked right to her the dragon moved its head to her opening its eyes Lyrraa defiantly knew that it was not Alexstrasza her eyes were purple instead of golden the dragon lifted her head and looked at Lyrraa that's when she saw the chin around her neck "Lyrraa." the dragon said

Lyrraa's eyes widened the voice sound familiar to her "Lyrraa there you are."

Lyrraa turned to see Kael'thas the dragon growled and looked away to see him Lyrraa was confused "Come." he said

Kael'thas took Lyrraa away from the dragon she could hear the dragon fight the chains Kael'thas took her to his chambers the place looked like a bomb exploded in it his stuff was everywhere "What happened?" she asked

Kael sighed "That dragon." he said

Lyrraa looked at him "Sorry?" she asked

"Lyrraa can you tell me anything about your sister Bella?" he asked

Lyrraa didn't know what to say to that "All I know it that she was gone became a death knight and she came back to us she is in Silvermoon." she replied

"Actually she's not." Kael said

"What?" Lyrraa asked

"This is going to sound weird but… that dragon is Bella." he said

Lyrraa's eyes widened "What? That can't be right." she said

"I'm not lying to you that is your sister she transformed right in front of me." Kael replied

Lyrraa looked at the dragon then back at him "Why do you have her chained here?" she asked

"I want answers she stays here till she gives me them." he snapped

Lyrraa stepped back to that she didn't like the tone he used there "Kael I'm sorry I have to go I can't see you hurting her to get info you want I have to go." she said

Kael nodded and let her leave once she was out he closed the door she ran to Bella once she was there she hugged her Bella lifted her head and looked at Bella "Lyrraa." she said

Lyrraa held her sister tightly "Bella what happened to you?" she asked

Bellastrasza laid her head around her sister as best as she could with the chain around her neck tears fell down her face "I'll get mother she'll get you out of this." Lyrraa said

Bella looked at her "No I need Alexstrasza." she said

"To figure why you turned into a dragon?" Lyrraa asked

"I know why I did I just was not expecting it I need her." Bellastrasza replied

Lyrraa nodded and left to find Alexstrasza but just as she was leaving she saw the Red Aspect herself she flew to her "Alexstrasza!" she called

The red Aspect looked at her "Lyrraa." she said

Lyrraa got to her she noticed her mother on Alexstrasza's back "Where did you come from?" Sylvanas asked

"Bella she needs you." Lyrraa said

Alexstrasza's and Sylvanas' eyes widened "You know where she is?" they asked

Lyrraa pointed at the tempest keep they flew there Lyrraa led them to her Alexstrasza's eyes widened to see here there Sylvanas was too "Bellastrasza." Alexstrasza said

Lyrraa was confused to that but she wanted her sister that Bella looked up to Alexstrasza's voice "Alex." she said

Alexstrasza moved to her "You ok?" she asked

Bella nodded "Halt!"

Alexstrasza looked at the guards "That dragon is to stay where she is by order of Kael'thas." one said

Alexstrasza rolled her eyes and broke the chains on Bella "Stop." the guard shouted

Bellastrasza got up and roared for her freedom she glared at the guards "Bella you are not ready to fight in dragon form we have to get you to Wyrmrest." Alexstrasza said

Bella nodded and they ran off, Kael heared what was going on he left his chambers to see Alexstrasza and Bellastrasza leave he was mad he was going to get the info he wanted from her so she followed them.

**Me: Ok Kael wanted to know if Lyrraa knew anything about Bella being a Dragon ans she dose not that is interesting she then tries to find Alexstrasza and sees her in Netherstorm they get her out but now Kael is fallowing them what is going to happen?... please review and fav**


	10. Chapter 10

Legacy of the Dragon Knight

The Return of Deathwing

Alexstrasza, Bellastrasza, Lyrraa and Sylvanas were running for Bella couldn't fly they got to Blade's Edge they stopped for the night they still didn't know that Kael'thas was close by, the night passed and they all gathered for breakfast, Lyrraa looked at Alexstrasza "Ok Why dose my sister look like you?" she asked

Bella looked at Alexstrasza and Sylvanas looked at Alexstrasza "I can't keep this from her anymore." she said

"What are you talking about?" Lyrraa asked

"I came to Bella to give her my blissing but she was the one I was looking for and gave her my Essence as well and that resulted in this." Alexstrasza replied

Lyrraa's eyes widened then looked at Bella "Resulted to become a Dragon?" she asked

Bella nodded and lowered her head "Bellastrasza I have to get you to Wyrmrest but we have to fly there not running on foot I'll teach you how to fly." Alexstrasza replied

Bella got up and looked at her ready, Kael'thas was shocked when he heared all of this he couldn't believe that The Life-Binder her essence to protect her and it resulted becoming a dragon he left them "Ok Bella you ready?" Alexstrasza asked

"Yes." Bella replied

Sylvanas and Lyrraa stayed back watching "Ok now the first think for flying is the always keep in your mind of the tasks at hand." Alexstrasza said

Bella nodded "Ok." she said

Alexstrasza then opened her wings Bella did the same following her dragon mother's actions "Now make sure you can actually take flight that meaning that you are not having in your mind that you can't do it." Alexstrasza said

Bella closed her eyes and thought over and over _I can do it, I can fly. _She thought

She said that to herself over and over again before she knew it she was hovering in the air Alexstrasza smiled "You've don't It." she said

Bella opened her eyes and noticed that she was in the air _wow _she thought

Alexstrasza joined her "now all you need to do now is moving forward." she said

Bella took a deep breath then she started flying she smiled she liked the wind in her face she looked back at Alexstrasza who had Lyrraa and Sylvanas on her back "Ok now we need to drop off your birth mother and sister." she said

Bella nodded and they left they flew through the skies they dropped Sylvanas and Lyrraa of then headed for Northrend they arrived there "My Queen."

Alexstrasza looked at one of the Mortal helpers "Yes?" she asked

"Ysera is here to see you." she said

Alexstrasza sighed and looked at Bella "Go to the chambers below I'll be there in a bit." she said

Bella nodded then walked away she walked still in dragon form she got to the chamber she entered it the room was huge but there was in the middle of the room a huge red egg _what is that?_ He thought

Bella walked to it the egg was the same size as her in dragon from it was interesting "Bella."

Bella turned to see Alexstrasza "I see you have interest in it?" she asked

"It's just *Looks at the egg* I've never seen one this big before." Bella replied

Alexstrasza walked beside her and sighed "It is the last egg I had created with my now deceased Consort." she said

Bella looked at her "Tyranastrasz." she said

Alexstrasza nodded and looked at her "The reason it's so big is that once he/she is hatched they well look like an adult dragon." she said

Bella looked into her eyes "I've never heared or seen it that why before." she replied

"It's rare but it can happen now I don't think you want to stay in dragon form forever." Alexstrasza laughed

Bella laughed "I'd like to look like a Blood elf again." she replied

They moved away from the egg "Ok now I need you to think of the happiest you've ever felt in your life." Alexstrasza said

Bella thought for a while "Ok." she said

"Now concentrate on it and that'll help you to transform." Alexstrasza replied

Bella did just that and before she knew it she was a Blood Elf again she opened her eyes and looked at herself "Well done Bellastrasza." Alexstrasza said

"Now how do I transform back?" Bella asked

"The same why." Alexstrasza replied

Bella nodded then one of Alexstrasza's red dragons came to them they looked at her "Lirastrasza?" Alexstrasza asked

"My queen we have a problem."

"What is it?"

"Neltharion….. He has returned."

Alexstrasza's eyes widened and Lirastrasza left and Alex looked at Bella "Stay here." she said

Bella nodded and Alexstrasza flew off she looked to see him but he was really different he had a metal brace on his chain and elementium plates holding some parts of him together on his tail was a sharp blade he was attacking Wyrmrest with what looked like a purple flame breath she flew to him and attacked causing him to fall he grabbed her taking her with him, before they hit the ground she got out of his grasp and he landed hard on the ground Alexstrasza landed he got up and looked at her "Well, well, well if it isn't Alexstrasza herself." he taunted

"What are you doing here Neltharion?" Alexstrasza asked

He growled when she said that name to him "My name is Deathwing, I am Neltharion no longer!" he growled

Alexstrasza's eyes widened to that, then she noticed something flying to the two of them then he was hit from behind Alexstrasza backed away, Deathwing turned to see a female Blue Dragon with a gold ring on her tail, bracelets on her forelegs; her wing glide is connected onto her tail, horns of the bighorn sheep he had seen her before in his life but couldn't remember "Deriviagosa." Alexstrasza shouted

Deathwing looked at her then back at the one called Deriviagosa "You well not destroy this place." Deriviagosa growled

Deathwing roared and his flight came to his aid Alexstrasza and Deriviagosa fought the black flight but Deathwing managed to escape the battle to find out why the Life-binder attacked him so recklessly he flew just above where Bella was and the huge egg was _what is she hiding?_ He asked himself

He flow into the area Bella was still there she was hidden away she looked at him "Deathwing." she said

Deathwing looked around on hearing the voice but he didn't see anything then he saw the egg his fiery eyes widened "In the name of the Old Gods! That's one big egg!" he said "It must be the last one of Tyranastrasz."

Bella's eyes widened she then transformed into her dragon form and charged at him they both landed away from the egg Bella get up and readied herself Deathwing looked at her his eyes widened again "Alexstrasza?" he asked

Bella smirked "I guess I can even trick the Aspect of Death." she taunted

Deathwing got up "Then who are you? And what are you doing here?" he asked

"That I don't have to say anything."

"Don't test me girl."

"Girl? You really calling me a girl?"

"I ask again, who are you?"

Bella glared _he don't want to let it go dose he? _She thought

Deathwing was getting inpatient with this dragon he then charged at her Bella growled at him and she managed to back away in time she lifted into the air and used her flame breath on him he roared is pain he looked at her then came at her Bella didn't see that coming she fell to the ground she got up again and as he landed she charged at him they both fought for a while Bella herself was surprised that she was attacking the Aspect of Death in her Dragon form she continue to fight till he finally hit her so hard that she was paralysed she fell on her side she glared at him as he moved to her "Tell me who you are!" he growled

Bella growled "My name is Bellastrasza!" she growled

Deathwing looked at her he thought that was a different kind of a name for a Red dragon but he also didn't care he hit her again causing her to nearly pass out she was breathing heavily as she watched him move to the Egg he looked at her "That well show you to never take me on alone Bellastrasza!" he growled

Deathwing then lifted into the air grabbed the egg and flew off meantime Alexstrasza, her flight and Deriviagosa were fighting the black flight then Alexstrasza had noticed that Deathwing was not in sight she panicked and flew as fast as she could to the lower chambers she then saw Deathwing fly out of the chambers below she really panicked and flew into the chamber's she felt her heart fall to see the egg gone but then she saw Bella in her dragon form breathing heavily he moved to her, Deriviagosa entered as well her eyes widened to see a smaller version of the life-binder, Alexstrasza was beside her Bella opened her eyes "Al-Alex I-I tr-tried." she said before she passed out

Alexstrasza was in tears Deriviagosa moved to them "What happened to you Bella?" Alexstrasza whispered

Deriviagosa noticed that the Egg was gone and she felt bad "I can call on Anastasia to heal her." Derivia said

Alexstrasza looked "Ok go get her." she said

Derivia nodded and flew off Alexstrasza took Bella and flew to her chambers after a while Deriviagosa and Anastasiagosa came to the temple Anastasia worked on Bella to heal her wounds.

**Me: Ya by the name of this chapter you might of guessed what could of happened in this one Deathwing returns to Azeroth and the first please he gose is Wyrmrest Temple I did bring Derivia into this because she is Bella's Sister and this was Deathwing's real first encounter with Derivia like it is in 'Draconic Love' Deathwing never studied into Neltharion's history with Derivia I need to have this to show how Deathwing encountered her and what do you think of Bella's little fight with Deathwing? it was different I hope you like this :)... please review and fav**


	11. Chapter 11

Legacy of the Dragon Knight

Derivia's Past

Deriviagosa stayed with Alexstrasza for a few days to help her to get over the loss of her egg and that Bella well recover but she didn't know that it was her sister she told her mate Malygos that she was staying with Alexstrasza and he let her stay, she was in her high elf form waiting for Alexstrasza to bring Bella here "We're here."

Derivia looked they both were in their dragon forms Alexstrasza set Bella down and looked at Derivia "You're not going to believe who you're looking at." she said

Derivia was confused "Bella there is some was that wants to see you." Alexstrasza whispered

Bella opened her eyes she looked at Deriviagosa and her eyes widened "De-Derivia?" she asked

Derivia's eyes widened "Yes?" she asked

Bella tried to get up but the 'attention' Deathwing gave her was taking its toll on her she whimpered looked at her sister "How do you know my name?" Derivia asked

Bella looked at Alexstrasza "I need help." she whimpered

Alexstrasza nodded and she transformed then so did Bella Derivia's eyes widened even more "B-b-Bella?" she asked

Bella smiled at her "Derivia." she softly said

Derivia hugged her sister in shook that she was still alive Alexstrasza smiled to this then remembered the burn makes that could not be healed on Bella's body "Bella I have to ask before you passed out you said you tried… tried what?" she asked

Bella and Derivia pulled away from one another "I tried to stop Deathwing from getting to the Egg." she replied

"You were being protective over it?" Derivia asked

Bella nodded "What happened?" Alexstrasza asked

"I charged at him to get him away from it he thought I was you Alex, but when I said 'I guess I can even trick the Aspect of Death' he wanted to know my name I refused to" she said

"Then what?" Alexstrasza asked

Bella looked away "I fought him for as long as I could but he was too strong for me" she whimpered

Derivia and Alexstrasza's eyes widened "He finally got me down he asked for my name again that time I told him" she said

"Bella what happened to the egg?" Alexstrasza asked

Bella looked "I don't know" she replied

Alexstrasza and Derivia looked at each other Bella "It was a blur to me I couldn't see what happened be I remember to said something before he left." She said

Derivia looked at her "What did he say?" she asked

"He said 'that well show you to never take me on alone Bellastrasza'." Bella replied

Derivia and Alexstrasza looked at each other "He must of gotten stronger while he was gone" Alexstrasza said

Derivia sighed but nodded after a few weeks pass Bella was finally healed again to be out she remembered Darknighth and the other Death Knights she wanted to know how there were doing she need to see them again she looked at Alexstrasza and Derivia "Is it ok if I go see Darknighth and the others Alexstrasza?" she asked

Alexstrasza looked at her and sighed "You can just be careful *looks at Derivia* maybe you should go with her." she said

Derivia nodded then they both left she and Derivia transformed into Dragons Bella was in shock to that and flew off "You're a Dragon too?" she asked

Derivia sighed "Yes blame Malygos for that" she replied whispering the last part

"Why?" she asked

"I wasn't there at Silvermoon when Arthas came I was already a dragon, Malygos was looking for a mate and he was follow Jaina around." she said

Bella looked at her "Jaina Proudmoore?" she asked

Derivia nodded "But I was around Jaina a lot then and he picked me instead and forced me to be his mate." she replied

Bella's eyes widened "I've been with him since that day he changed me *Looks at Bella* I can't just get up and run from him *looks away* him and I have already made eggs together I can't abandon my children." Derivia continued

"I'm so sorry Derivia." Bella said

Deriviagosa smiled "Its ok Bella but I must ask that you call me Deriviagosa around the other dragonflight except Ysera and Alexstrasza." she replied

"Ok."

"What is your dragon name?"

"Actually mom had asked to name me with this name that's why I'm a dragon really."

"What is it?"

"Bellastrasza."

"Mom asked Alexstrasza for it?"

"Yes."

Derivia was surprised to that "Wow." she said

They flew over the ocean and entering the Eastern Kingdoms, they there and kept going to Eastern Plaguelands.

**Me: alright Derivia knows sees her Sister Bella for the first in years and she is released to see her and Bella explains what happened between her and Deathwing XD I tried my best to how she explains it but I think it looks good... and the next chapter maybe a while becuase of Writers block I'm stuck om it lol but I hope you'll keep waiting for it... please review and fav**


	12. Chapter 12

Legacy of the Dragon Knight

The Dragon Death Knight

Bellastrasza and Deriviagosa were entering the Eastern Plaguelands they flew over the river and continued their on their way then suddenly Bella heared something she stopped Deriviagosa looked at her "Bella?" she asked

Bella looked at her "Did you not hear that?" she asked

"Hear what?" Derivia asked

Bella looked around then she heared the sound again "That." she said

Derivia didn't know what Bella was talking about "I hear nothing Bella." she replied

Bella sighed "Sometimes Derivia you are vary blank." she said then flew down

Deriviagosa followed her Bella landed and transformed into her Blood Elf From, she heared the sound again and followed it Derivia landed and did the same thing she followed her, Bella continued to the sound she looked around heared it again she turned her head and her eyes widened. She saw a black whelping lying on the ground crying in pain Bella's inner side told her to leave it alone but another and stronger part of her told her to help it Bella walked over to the Whelp she then noticed that the whelp's left back foot was caught in a bear trap the whelp looked at her and cowered "No shh it's ok I'm trying to help you" Bella said

The Whelping looked at her Bella went the work on the trap Bella grabbed the two bladed edges and pulled them apart within seconds she broke the trap letting the Whelping free Bella looked at it "Ok let me see that wound." she said

"I don't think you want to do that."

Bella looked to where the voice came from she narrowed her eyes "Who are you?" she asked

The figure came to her he removed his helm he was a Night Elf Bella slowly got up "I don't need to tell you Blood Elf." he replied

"You actually may want to." Bella growled

"Bella!"

Bella and the Night Elf looked at Derivia she looked at them "What is going on?" she asked

"You two are in my way!" the Night Elf snapped

Bella looked down at the Whelping that was now cowering beside her then looked back at him "You set this trap up?" Bella asked

Derivia looked at her in confusion "Maybe I did maybe I didn't" the Night elf replied

Bella growled is rage she actually roared the whelp looked at her funny then backed away "You should never mess with a Dragon" she growled

The Elf laughed at her and pulled out his gun "Say good night Blood Elf." he said

"BELLASTRASZA!" Derivia ran in between the Night elf and Bella taking the Bullet of course it didn't affect her

The Night elf's eyes widened to that "What are you?" he asked

Derivia turned to Bella "Bella transform and fly to the Ebon Hold I'll take care of this." she said

Bella nodded Derivia looked away Bella grabbed the Whelp and ran she looked at it "Hold on tight." she whispered

The Whelp looked at her funny then Bella transformed into her Dragon form and flew off the whelp was stunned to this but she held onto her Bella looked back she sighed in relief Derivia was Flying towards her they continued to fly to the Ebon Hold, before they got there Bella stopped and told the whelp to hide herself within her bag witch the whelp did just that. Derivia caught up to her "Bella?" she asked

Bella looked at her then looked away "Derivia…." She replied

"Is something bothering you?" Derivia asked

Bella continued look away "N-nothing." she replied

Derivia looked at her funny she knew her sister she knew she was not wanting to tell her the truth but she left it alone for knowing Bella she is very stubborn they entered the Ebon hold every Death Knight looked at the two Dragons funny Bella looked around then a Human came to them Bella smiled "What is your propose here Alexstrasza?" he asked

"Well long time no see Darknighth." Bella replied

The Human's eyes widened to the voice coming from the Dragon that looked like Alexstrasza "H-how do-?" he asked

Bella smiled then she transformed into her mortal form Darknighth and the other Death Knight's eyes widened even more to this "B-Bella?" they asked

Bella smiled again everyone was shocked that the Red Dragon that just came here was Bella the one that helped free them from the Lich King. Darknighth hugged her he was shocked "It's good to see you." he said

Bella smiled Derivia transformed as well "Bella."

Bella looked to see a human who she had not seen in a long time "Mograine." she said

The tall human came to them Derivia had transformed as well Bella and the human known as Darion Mograine he smiled "It's really good to see you Bella." He said

"The same for you Darion." Bella replied

Darion hold his arm out pointing into the hold "Come I want to catch up with you." He said

Bella smiled and they both walked "So I was told by some of these new Death Knights that you freed them from the grasp of the Lich King." He said

"Yes that it true." Bella replied

"If you don't mind me asking…. How did you free them?" he asked

Bella stopped for a minute then took a deep breath "It turns out… 3 days after I was born Alexstrasza the Life-binder had given me her own essence to protect me from the darkness." She replied

Darion looked at her "Really?" he asked

Bella nodded "After I was turned she activated the essence and that freed me and I freed the others by helping them remember who they were before being a Death Knight." She replied

Darion nodded "I see." He said

"Ya then after we were ready to attack him, I nearly defeated him but I'm not that powerful yet…" she replied

Darion placed his hands on her shoulders "I had known from the first time we meet that you were different." He said

Bella looked at him "Really?" she asked

Darion nodded "Come with me." He replied

They walked to the training grounds they moved passed the training Death Knights to a runeforge he looked at her "Give me your blade." He said

Bella looked at him before she grabbed her runeblade and gave it to him he then placed it above the forge then grabbed something to enchant it "What are you doing?" she asked

He looked at her "I had this special rune engrave for a really powerful Death Knight." He said as he engraved her blade with it

"And you are giving it to me?" she asked

Darion didn't answer her for a while once it was on he pulled the blade out and handed to her "You are worthy Bellastrasza." He said

Bella looked at him before she took her blade she gripped it tightly has it started to glow brightly Bella could feel the power of the engraved rune channelling through her, Blue armor started to change to Crimson red her white hair began to show crimson red strikes her eyes glowing a very bright blue her blade now more powerful than ever she was overwhelmed by this she looked around her to see the crowd cheering she looked at him "You are now what your mother wanted you to be…" Darion said

Bella looked at him confused "What do you mean?" she asked

"Come I'll explain." He said

The other Death Knights went back to what they were doing as Bella and Darion walked away "I actually know a little be of Alexstrasza's involvement." He said

Bella looked at him "What?" she asked

Darion nodded "once I was freed she came to me and told me to use that rune engrave for your blade I was not sure until now you are really worthy of this Bellastrasza." He replied

Bella looked at herself she was in shock that she has now become what her dragon mother wanted and she is more powerful then she could of imagined.

**Me: yay all I am sorry about the wait of this story but I'm like tackling like 4 stories at the same time I need to concentrate on one before other or at least two Stories tho I really hope you liked this chapter and look forward to more... please review and fav**


	13. Chapter 13

Legacy of the Dragon Knight

The Little Whelp

Bellastrasza and Deriviagosa had left the Ebon Hold and headed back to Wyrmrest Temple once they got there Bellastrasza went to her chambers and grabbed her bag "its ok you can come out now." She said

The Black Whelp came out of her bag and looked at her "Th-thanks for helping me." She said

Bellastrasza smiles "It's my pleasure." She replied "What is your name?"

The Whelp looked at her "Harmony." She replied

"That's a beautiful name but different for a Black Dragon." Bella said

"Ya I know." Harmony replied

"Can you tell me why you were caught in that Night Elf's trap?" Bella asked

Harmony looked down "I ran away from home… and I didn't see the trap."

"I see, why did you run away?"

Harmony looked away again that's when Bella saw a scare on her neck "What happened here?" she asked

"My dad…"

"Your father did this?"

"Yes but it was by mistake… tho I don't think he noticed"

"What do you mean? Who is your father?"

Harmony took a deep breath "Neltharion is my dad." She replied

Bella's eyes widened to that "He is?" she asked

Harmony nodded Bella then looked at the scare "How did this happen tho?" she asked

"My dad's tail… the blade cut me." Harmony replied

Bella then looked at Harmony "I'm really sorry if you want I can try to heal it a little." She said

Harmony looked at her "Y-you can?" she asked

Bella nodded "Tho I can't completely heal it just a little bit so there will be a permanent stare there." She replied

"Ok." Harmony said

Bella then placed her hand over her neck and healed it a little she pulled her hand away they looked at one other "that better?" she asked

Harmony nodded Bella smiled "Now can you transform into your mortal from I don't think Alexstrasza would like to see a little Black whelping in the Temple right now." She said

Harmony looked at her funny "Why?" she asked

"Your father had attacked the Temple a few days ago and she is really not happy about it right now." Bellastrasza replied

Harmony's eye widened and nodded, she then she transformed into a human child she has brown hair with blond highlights and she has light but not pale skin Bella smiled "You look cute." She said

Harmony smiles "Thank you." She replied

Bellastrasza then took her and showed her around the Temple Alexstrasza had spotted them she has looked at Harmony because she didn't know her who or what she was but she felt like she could trust the little one. Days passed and Harmony had trusted Bellastrasza more and she had stayed beside her Alexstrasza had decided to see who the little one she headed for Bellastrasza's chambers she knocked on the door "Yes?" Bellastrasza asked

"May I come in Bellastrasza?" Alexstrasza asked

"Yes you may." Bellastrasza replied

Alexstrasza entered the room she looked at Bellastrasza and Harmony "What do you need Alex?" Bella asked

"I have noticed you taking around this young being around and I had left it alone for a while but I came to see how she is Bella." Alexstrasza relied

Bella's eyes widened to that then looked at Harmony "Well?" Alexstrasza asked

"Alex please don't freak out but… I found her heading to the Ebon Hold in a bear trap… she is a Black Whelping." Bella replied

Alexstrasza's eyes widened and looked at Harmony "A Black Whelping?" she asked

Harmony nodded and looked down Alexstrasza walked to her and kneeled to her "Came you tell me your name?" she asked

Harmony looked at her "Harmony." She replied

Alexstrasza smiled and looked at Bellastrasza "I wish you had told me this before Bella." She said

Bellastrasza looked down "I'm really sorry Alex." She replied

Alexstrasza got up and walked to her "it's ok Bella * looks at Harmony * I don't sense any corruption in her like I do in Deathwing." She said

Bellastrasza looks at her "Really?" she asked

Alexstrasza nodded "She is welcome here Bella but she'll need stay in her mortal form for a lot of others may think she is not on our side you'll have to stay be with her." She said

Bellastrasza nodded "Ok Alex." She replied

Alexstrasza looked at Harmony and smiles "It's nice to meet you Harmony." She said

"Same to you, Life-Binder." Harmony replied

Alexstrasza's smile widened then she left after that. Bellastrasza and Alexstrasza were the only ones that knew that Harmony was a Black Dragon no one what she really was.

**Me: :D if any of you had guessed who the whelp was if you thought it was Harmony you were right but the Night Elf was still not known tho I well not have him in this now if you didn't guess who he was he was a Dragon Hunter he hunted Dragons for years and Harmony just got in one of his traps but I really hope you like this story... please review and fav**


	14. Chapter 14

Legacy of the Dragon Knight

The Truth About Lyrraa

Within the Frozen Throne the Lich King was trying to find Bella and how did she escape his control over her in was really getting him mad she thought over and over then he remembered that Alexstrasza was there when he tried to Kill her he tried to remember what she said to him before they escaped him eyes widened "She's a Dragon!" he shouted

"Who's a Dragon milord?"

Arthas looked to see Lana'thal he turned away "Bella she is a Dragon that is how she escaped my control over her." He replied

"What color Dragon is she then?" Lana'thal asked

"That I'm not sure I'll need you to find her once you find out came back and tell me." He replied

Lana'thal nodded and flew off to find her The Lich King looked away "I well get that Girl…" he said

He then left the room meanwhile Bellastrasza and Harmony were heading out of Dragonsblight Harmony was being careful around everyone when she was in her whelping form but she was mostly in her mortal form and riding on Bella's back they arrived in Dalaran Bella transform she and Harmony walked into the city Bella was asked to be seen by Lyrraa she didn't know why she was living in Dalaran but she didn't think it was a bad Idea once she got to her house she and Harmony entered it Lyrraa looked up and smiled "Bella." She said

"Lyrraa." Bellastrasza replied

Lyrraa walked up to her and hugs her "it's good to see you." She said

Bella hugs her back "Same to you." She replied

Lyrraa felt tears of joy fall down her face she then noticed Harmony "Bella who is this?" she asked

Bella pulled away and looked at Harmony "This is Harmony Alexstrasza asked me to look after her." She replied

Lyrraa looked at Bella "Alexstrasza asked you?" she asked

Bella nodded "You know where I live now right Lyrraa?" she asked

"Yes I do."

"She wanted me to look out for her."

"I see."

"But why did you want to see me?"

Lyrraa looked at her "I wanted to see if you were ok." She said

Bella looked into her eyes she knew something was wrong "Lyrraa are you ok?" she asked

Lyrraa looked away and sighed Bella moved to her "If something is bothering you tell me." She said

Lyrraa looked at her "I… can't…" she replied

Bella looked at her "Try." She said

"You wouldn't understand Bella." She replied

"Lyrraa I know your troubled you're hurting please tell me why." Bella cried

Lyrraa looked at her tears slowly fell from her eyes she then walked away to a chair and sat down Bellastrasza walked to her she looked at Harmony "Harmony can you give Lyrraa and I have some time alone?" she asked

Harmony nodded and went into a room Bella looks at Lyrraa she was now in a lot of tears "Lyrraa…?" she asked

Lyrraa whipped her tears away Bella kneeled to her "Please tell me what is troubling you." She pleaded

Lyrraa looked at her "I-it's hard to say Bella…" she replied

Bella could see she was hurting on the inside just like how she felt after Kael'thas did to her, her eyes widened "Lyrraa did someone… rape you?" she asked

Lyrraa looked at her "H-how?" she asked

"I was raped before becoming a Death Knight you're acting the same way I did after what happened to me." Bella replied

Lyrraa looked down "Yes I was raped several times… it's the reason I live here now too…" she said

"Who raped you?" Bella asked

"I need to ask… did you sent a Human to find a Captive that Arthas had." Lyrraa asked

"Yes I sent Darknighth… how do you know this?" Bella asked

Lyrraa looked down "Did you know how he had?" she asked

"No." Bella replied

Lyrraa looked into her eyes "It was me." She said

Bella's eyes widened to that she was in shock "What?" she asked

Lyrraa looked away "It was Arthas who raped me Bella." She replied

Bella was now really mad to that she couldn't believe it, her arch enemy raped Lyrraa she got up and growled like a dragon Lyrraa looked at her "I see your mad about it…" she said

Bella turned to her "Yes I am my arch enemy raping you enrages me Lyrraa have you told anyone else?" she asked

Lyrraa looked away "No." she said lowly

"Why didn't you?"

"I was told not to."

"What?"

"There is a lot you don't know about me and… I'm not allowed to Bella just leave it at that ok."

Bella was not agreeing with this she wanted Lyrraa to at least tell one other but it seemed like if she did they would know something about her that shouldn't be let out "Ok Lyrraa…" she replied "But why here and not Silvermoon?"

Lyrraa looked at her "Arthas can't get into this city…" she replied

Bella never thought of that at all "The Kirin Tor have spell around the city so he cannot get in as long as I do not leave I'm safe." Lyrraa continued

"So he could still get you even in Silvermoon?" Bella asked

Lyrraa nodded "In this city he can't detect me here." She replied

"I see." Bella said "Do you live alone?"

"No Darknighth dose come and stay but he has his duties like you do." Lyrraa replied

Bella smiled "Well I think Alexstrasza would want us back at the Temple I'll see you later." She said

Lyrraa nodded "See you Bellastrasza." She replied

Then Bellastrasza called for Harmony they both left for Wyrmrest Temple.

**Me: yes Lyrraa has a BIG history with the Lich King Aka Arthas if you want to know what is her being secret go check out 'Guardian of the Sunwell' that is her story it's really good so far (in my opinion) and you can see Bellastrasza cares for Lyrraa and she really mad to what Arthas had done what well happen next?... please review and fav**


	15. Chapter 15

Legacy of the Dragon Knight

The Freed Twilight Dragon

Blood Queen Lana'thal was ordered to find Bellastrasza and see that Color dragon she was, for looked for days until she was now in Mount Hyjal searching high and wide for her but no luck then she walks into then Firelands hatchery she continued down till she saw a Dragon it was asleep she looked at it it's scales were purple and was glow a light blue-purple she looked at the Dragon. _Is that Bella? _She thought

The Dragon then slowly opened its eyes Lana'thal quickly made herself hidden from the dragon, it lifted its head it knew it was not there alone it growled lowly the Dragon got up and looked around. _Don't find me._ Lana'thal thought

The Dragon moved around "Well Scourge… * sniffs * I smell you, I hear your breath, and I feel your fear." It said

Lana'thal looks at it. _Ok that is NOT Bella. _She thought

The Dragon moved towards her but still don't see her she moves away "Where are you? WHERE ARE YOU!" he growled

Lana'thal tried to move away but she made a lot of Nosie trying to the Dragon looked to her direction but still didn't see her he tried to my her reveal herself but it didn't work Lana'thal got somewhere that she thought she lost the Dragon but she didn't "Come now, don't be shy… Step into the LIGHT." He said

Lana'thal looked at him funny. _How does he know?_ She asked herself

"Hmmm… There is something about you." He said "A different creature, that feeds on their prey like a ghoul, but thirst for blood."

Suddenly Lana'thal made herself be seen and the Dragon narrowed its eyes at her "There you are, Scourge in the shadows!" the dragon said

"I didn't come here to destroy you, oh Mighty Dragon of unimaginable power, I only want to gaze upon your intelligence, to see if the tales are true to what they say, I didn't believe them…" Lana'thal replied

The Dragon looked at her then moved a little ways from her so she can see him better "And do you NOW?" he asked

"Truly the tails so utterly short of greatness."

The Dragon grinned slightly to that "Do you think flattery will keep you around?" he asked

"Oh no."

"No indeed."

The Dragon then began to move a little closer to him Lana'thal just stood there "You look exactly like the San'layn but you look different than the rest of them, What are you and where do you come from? May I ask?" he asked her

"I… I come from Icecrown Citadel."

"Citadel."

"Between the upper levels and lower levels, and north of the platform."

"Impressive, what else do you claim to be?"

"I-I am…. Blood Queen."

"Blood Queen…. Now that is interesting, and what about you're so called true King? Where is he hiding?" he asked

Lana'thal looked at him "True King? No, no king here, you've got that all wrong."

"Ya right!"

Lana'thal looked around to the voice but then looked at the Dragon again "Oh I don't think so, Blood Queen San'layn, he sent you in here to do his dirty work, while he skulk about in the Frozen Throne." He said

"Truly you are mistaken oh mighty Wyrm, the greatest of calamities." Lana'thal replied

The Dragon growled at her "You have nice manners, for a Scourge and a LIAR!" He growled "I know the Smell of the King of the dead no one better, it is the mortal he drawn to torture her like ghouls do dead flesh, DID YOU THINK THAT I DID NOT KNOW WHAT HE PLAINS TO DO, THE KING OF THE BROKEN WARRIORS THAT WOULD BRING HER BACK TO THE CITADEL, HER IMPRISNMENT WILL NEVER LAST FOREVER, I BROKE HER FREE, I SHOWED HER CAPTOR THE TRUE POWER OF FIRE, I KILL ALL THOSE WHO WISH TO HARM AZEROTH, MY ARMOR IS ELEMENTIUM, YOUR WEAPONS CAN'T WOUND ME!"

Lana'thal tied to move away again but the Dragon was not letting her get by him "Its Arthas… that filthy undead usurper he sent in here for Lyrraa didn't he?" he asked

Lana'thal looked at looked at him._ How does he know her name? _She thought "No I don't know what you are talking about."

"Don't bother denying it! I know what he was thinking years ago, but it matters not… Arthas' quest well fail, that sun is rising and its light will pierce through the clouds of darkness." The dragon replied

Lana'thal didn't really know what the Dragon was talking about "You are being used Blood Queen, you are only ever a means to end, the cowered Arthas has wait the value of your life, but found it worth nothing." He said

"No…" Lana'thal replied

The Dragon growled "No you're lying."

"What promise you? That share of the world? As it was his to give." The Dragon said "He allowed his pride to consume his mind… EVERY PIECE OF IT!"

Lana'thal ran for it trying to get away but the Dragon saw her and went after her "My teeth are shards, my claws are spikes, my wings are a firestorm!" he growled

"I was only sent to find Bella…" Lana'thal said lowly

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!?" the Dragon growled

Lana'thal gasped "I… I was just saying that your reputation precedes you, O Mighty Wyrm the supernatural." She said

Suddenly they both hear something Lana'thal looked and her eyes widened the dragon growled what they heared was Lyrraa had fallen really close to them she got up and backed away from Lana'thal she looked at the Dragon "Drogarion!" Lyrraa shouted "Please."

Lana'thal looked at her funny then looked at the dragon known as Drogarion "Just role with me Lyrraa" he whispered to her

Lyrraa nodded then Drogarion looked at Lana'thal "I'm almost tempted to let you take her… if only to see her suffer… watch it consume her, watch her go mad."

Lyrraa looked at him funny. _What?_ She thought

"But I think not, I think our little game ends here…" Drogarion said

Lana'thal was a little confused to that "So tell me Scourge… how do you choose to DIE!" he growled as his chest begins to glow

Then Lana'thal makes herself disappear Drogarion growled Lyrraa ran towards him just in case then Drogarion unleashed his blue-purple breath around the area Lana'thal got away she was in shock to this but then she left back to Northrend to continue looking for Bellastrasza.

**Me: Yes I need to put Drogarion in this story he dose have a part in it and if you remember the way this chapter was down my brother and I took the scene from the Hobbit: the Desolation of Smaug I loved that movie and he came up with this scene I just added a little bite of my own stuff into it I hope you like it... please review and fav**


	16. Chapter 16

Legacy of the Dragon Knight

The Red Wyrm

Lana'thal was now back in Northrend she decided to take a rest after that experience with that Twilight Dragon she landed then she saw Bella with Harmony she then smacked the palm of her hand on her forehead. _I should have just stayed in Northrend, instead of dealing with that Twilight Dragon. _She thought

Bella was in her mortal form she was playing a little with Harmony who was in her mortal form as well Lana'thal watched them for a while "Come on Alex well be waiting for us." Bella said

_Alex?_ Lana'thal thought

"Ok Bella…" Harmony replied

Bellastrasza in transformed into her dragon form and lowered herself for Harmony to get on her back Lana'thal looked at her in shock "She's a Red Dragon?!" she asked

Bella heared her she growled once she was in the air she flew as fast as she could to Wyrmrest Lana'thal was in shock then she shook her head "I must tell my master." She said

She headed for the Frozen Throne she got there but Arthas was not she looked around._ Where is he? _She thought

Lana'thal looked for a while but she couldn't find him. Meanwhile Arthas was outside of the Icecrown he was looking at Dalaran he knew someone he really wanted was there he wanted her back then he felt the presence as one of his former Death Knight's he turned only to see an Identical but smaller version of Alexstrasza but he knew it was not her "Well… this is different…" she said

His eyes widened he knew that voice "And why is this different?" he asked

"To see you outside of the Citadel and Icecrown but… I know why you are out here… * looks up at Dalaran *" she replied

Arthas growled and looked away "How would you know that?" he asked

She looked at him "Oh yes you do not remember me in this form…" she replied

Arthas looked at her she then transformed into her mortal form to which his eyes widened in shock she looked at him "Remember now, Arthas?" she asked

"Bella… you look… different…" he replied

Bella laughed at him "Of course I look different… since our lost encounter I am stronger now than I was then…" she said

Arthas glared at her "You are never as strong as me Bella…" he said

Bella grabbed her blade and pointed it at him "You willing to test that?" she asked

Arthas grinned as he grabbed his blade he charged at her Bella brought her blade up to block his attack with ease she looked at him "I'm going to enjoy this…" she grinned

Arthas looked at her she then pushed him away he glared at her "I know who you are looking for Arthas… you well never have Lyrraa again!" she roared

He looked at her "How do you know that name?" he asked

"Lyrraa is a really good friend of mine… I grow up with her… and she told me what you have done to her * readies herself * and it well NEVER happen again!" Bella growled

Arthas got up again "Well I have news for you… she belongs to me and neither of you can do anything about it." He replied

Bella growled at him she charged at him he blocked her attack they locked eyes now that her runeblade had its engrave her power inside her it showed in her eyes Arthas had not seen that amount of power in her eyes before, she pushed him away with great force "Not as long as I live Arthas… she does NOT belong to you!" she growled

Arthas was about to say something Bella then transformed back into her dragon form she pinned him down with her claw "I am stronger than last time Arthas you well never kill me…" she growled

Arthas growled at her and tried to push her claw off him Bella then throw him away from her she then lifted into the Air and flew off Arthas watched her before he teleported back to his Citadel, Bellastrasza flew to Wyrmrest Temple she got there and Harmony was the first to greet her Bella smiled Alexstrasza then came to her "Did you encounter Arthas again?" she asked

Bella sighed "Yes…" she replied

Alexstrasza shook her head "Why did you do that?" she asked "You still need to learn how to use your abilities."

"I know but I felt that something was not right I went to see and I saw him out of Icecrown…" Bella replied

"What was he doing there?" Alexstrasza asked

Bella looked away she remembered that she promised Lyrraa not to tell anyone and she intended to keep it "I don't really know…" she replied

Alexstrasza looked at her she knew Bella knew something about it but she thought it was best to not get at her about it "I see…. Well I'll leave you two for a bit." She said then left

Bellastrasza watched her leave once she was gone she looked at Harmony "What now?" Harmony asked

Bellastrasza smiled at her they walked a little ways from the Temple and hung out there are the rest of the day.

**Me: Oh Lord I am not good at posting chapters for this one that well stupid writer's block... well I hope you like this one :)**


	17. Chapter 17

Legacy of the Dragon Knight

The Green Mist of Teldrassil

For the past months Bellastrasza had been keeping her promise to Lyrraa and had helped keep her save from Arthas and Harmony was still by Bella's side helping her out when she needed it tho as time was going on Bellastrasza was getting even more powerful but the minute she felt that should would be able to kill Arthas right now, but Alexstrasza said she still had a lot to learn. Bellastrasza was wondering what could she possibly still have to learn but she was not going to fight her dragon mother she knew what was best for her.

Bellastrasza was in her dragon form laying down in her chamber at Wyrmrest Temple, Harmony was in her whelpling form resting beside Bella had her wing around her she smiled at her. Bellastrasza then got up and headed out of the chamber for a minute "Bellastrasza."

Bella stopped and looked to see Alexstrasza approach "Alex." She replied

Alexstrasza looked at her "Come with me Bella." She said

Bellastrasza looked at her funny but she nodded following her into the main chambers of the Temple where Bellastrasza looked to see Ysera and a Green dragon she had never seen before she was an Emerald Green Dragon her wings were white as snow she has Silver bracelets on her forelegs, at the end of her tail is a white mace like chunk her eyes are white she has symbols on her shoulders they look like the World tree she looked at them "Alexstrasza who is this?" Ysera asked

Alexstrasza sighed "Like Sister *looks at Bella* I had a secret from you…" she replied

Ysera looked at her then at Bellastrasza which she looked down Bella knew that not a lot of others knew that she had Alexstrasza's Essence in her "You mean… she is your secret?" Ysera asked

Alexstrasza nodded Bellastrasza looked up again she noticed that the other dragon was as confused and shocked as she was "But why did you keep her from me Sister?" Ysera asked

"Bellastrasza is my mortal child Ysera… she has my essence within her." Alexstrasza replied

The green dragon looked at her to when Alexstrasza said Bellastrasza she looked at her "Bella?" she asked

Bellastrasza's eyes widened to the voice she remembered it and she looked at the green dragon. _It can't be?_ She thought "Ciinder?" she asked lowly

The green dragon smiled at her "Actually its Cynisera now." She replied

Ysera looked at Cynisera "You know her?" she asked

Cynisera looked at her "Yes *looks at Bella* we meet in Icecrown a long time ago." She replied

Bellastrasza couldn't believe it this was the night elf she meet in Icecrown before she became a Death Knight but what was she doing here now? "Why are you and Ysera here?" she asked

Ysera sighed "I brought her here because... it was time to tell everyone who she is…" she replied

Bellastrasza looked at her funny "What do you mean?" she asked

Ysera looked at Cynisera "Cynisera is my daughter." She replied

"Wait what?" Bellastrasza asked

"Its try Bellastrasza…" Cynisera replied

"But why were you Icecrown then?" Bellastrasza asked

Ysera sighed "Years ago when Cynisera was born I knew she was in danger so I took her to Darnassus and I told Tyrande Whisperwind to look after her." She replied

Bellastrasza was stunned to that "What?" she asked

"Bella I was taken but Illidan because he thought I was Tyrande's daughter but I knew I was a dragon all my life…" Cynisera replied

"I see…" Bellastrasza replied

Cynisera looked into her eyes "But why didn't you tell me then you were a red Dragon?" she asked

Bellastrasza looked at Alexstrasza "She didn't know she was till about two months ago." Alexstrasza replied

"I see." Cynisera replied

"Well I think Cynisera and I should head out…" Ysera said

Alexstrasza nodded so did Bella as the two green dragons left Cynisera looked at Bellastrasza. _Is you need my help just call for me and I well come._ She telepathically said

_I well._ Bellastrasza replied

Then Cynisera left with her mother, Alexstrasza looked at Bellastrasza "Bella I think Harmony might be wondering where you are." She said

"I'll get back to see her and be with her…" Bellastrasza replied

Alexstrasza nodded and left Bellastrasza left to her chambers to find Harmony now awake she run to her "Please don't leave me…" she cried

Bellastrasza laid herself down and looked at her "I won't Harmony… I promise you that." She replied

Harmony then hugged her shout Bellastrasza smiled then she and Harmony laid down to rest for the night.

**Me: Man I ah so, so sorry for the delay on this one My Little Pony has taken a hope of me and so has WoD but it's here now and I hope you like it... please review and fav**


	18. Chapter 18

Legacy of the Dragon Knight

Meeting of Tyrande's Daughters

Bellastrasza in her chambers thinking of what to do she still didn't understand what Alexstrasza was meaning that she still have more to learn she sighed and got up and was heading out, Harmony was awakened to her getting up and got up "Bella…" she said

Bellastrasza stopped and looked at her she smiled and laid down "Hop on." She said

Harmony smiled and hopped onto her back Bellastrasza then got outside spread her wings and took off into the air and she flew to the Ebon, she flew there pretty fast till she got there she landed and transformed into her Blood Elf form she walked to the training area and she went to practice on a few training dummies the Death Knights around her looked at her funny they all knew who she was but they didn't know what she was doing here Bellastrasza started to attack the dummy with her powers and sword skills nearly blowing it to shreds she was a very powerful Death Knight and no other would dare challenge her, one Death Knight that was there watched her fight she was a night elf she had long teal-green hair her skin was light blue-ish her eyes were glowing blue her armor was like the armor with other Death Knights wore but hers was white she had two one handed swords on her sides. She had noticed that she was struggling with something she got up and walked to her "Hay, are you ok?" she asked

Bellastrasza looked at her she knew this Death Knight she looked away and sighed "No I'm not, Lindrith." She replied

Lindrith looked at her "What's wrong?" she asked

Bellastrasza attacked the dummy again this time destroying it "My mentor says that I have a lot to learn, before I am ready for my Destiny." She replied

Lindrith looked at her "Bella we all have to wait for the right time for our Destinies yours well come." She replied

Bellastrasza looked at her "Your right Lindrith." She replied

Lindrith smiled at her "Lindrith…"

Bellastrasza and Lindrith looked to see another Night Elf but she was not a Death Knight she was definitely a hunter her long hair and white her skin was light purple her eyes with glowing silver "Majiave." Lindrith said

Majiave come down to their level she looked at Bellastrasza like she knew her Bella looked at her funny "Wait a Minute…" Majiave said "Is your name… Bellastrasza?"

Lindrith looked at her funny then looked at Bella who was shocked to see that she knew her dragon name "Wait, how do you know my Dragon name?" she asked

Lindrith looked at her "Wait, you're a dragon?" she asked

Bellastrasza looked at her "Yes I am…" she replied

Majiave looked at Lindrith "Lindrith you know her?" she asked

Lindrith looked at her "Yes… Bella was the Lich King's Death Knight Commander in Icecrown Citadel." She replied

Majiave looked at her then at Bellastrasza "Well Bellastrasza I had a vision of you I went to Alexstrasza to ask what it meant and she told me it was part of my Destiny to find you." She said

Bellastrasza looked at her in shock to this "Then I went to Silvermoon with Lindrith and Sylvanas told us that you were missing…" Majiave continued

"Well I have not been in Silvermoon for months because of me being a red Dragon and I don't want to hurt anyone there so I have been around Northrend and now I do live in Wyrmrest Temple but that day you were there I was out somewhere else." Bellastrasza replied

"What do we do now then?" Majiave asked

"I don't know… Alexstrasza said I still needed to learn a lot before I am ready for my destiny." Bellastrasza replied

Lindrith looked at the both of them as she thought of something "It might be that you both must have the same type of destiny…" Lindrith said

"That might be the case here but I don't know…" Majiave replied

The three of them had talked for a while before Bellastrasza heared her name being called she looked to where it was coming from she looked to see a Draenei she looked like a Paladin but she was taller than the average Draenei her hair white as snow she has light purple skin, she wore light Crystal purple Armor Draenei Crest Shield on her back and Purple Phantom Blade sword on the side she has a few battle scars on her face Bellastrasza recognised her "Avastrasza?" she asked

Majiave and Lindrith looked at her funny "Bellastrasza Alexstrasza sent me to find you she needs to speak to you." Avastrasza replied

Bellastrasza became confused "What about?" she asked

"All she told me it was about Deriviagosa…" Avastrasza replied

Bellastrasza's eyes widened, she then began to head out Avastrasza following her Majiave and Lindrith came not too far behind them "Hay wait!" Majiave called

Bellastrasza stopped and looked at them "I have to go this is important." She said

"We're going with." Lindrith said

Bellastrasza looked at them then she looked at Avastrasza "Bella… we must go." She said

Avastrasza then transformed into an Almost an Average Red Dragon but her horns and claws are pure Crystal her wings are light purple almost white wings and her Scales are Ruby red, More Battle scares are shown in this form all around her neck, legs and back. Bellastrasza did as well then she lowered herself "get on." She said

Majiave and Lindrith hoped onto Bellastrasza's back and they took off to Wyrmrest Temple.

**Me: Finally got this one done man it took a while but I finally have with ****Majiave Whisperwind's Characters Majiave and Lindrith meet Bellastrasza well ****Lindrith had known Bellastrasza before but she didn't know that she was a Dragon and I have added another Dragon of Mine Avastrasza her name in WoW is Avatia she is a Draenei Paladin and I might make a story about the scares on her face and what she dose I do hope you like this chapter and look forward to more... please review and fav**


	19. Chapter 19

Legacy of the Dragon Knight

The Blue Dragon Queen

Bellastrasza, Avastrasza, Majiave and Lindrith were heading to Wyrmrest Temple, when they got there Alexstrasza and Ysera was waiting for them she didn't have a very happy look on her face as she looked at them they bowed to her "Alex… what is going on Ava told me…" Bellastrasza tried to ask

Alexstrasza raised her had silencing her "Yes I have sent Ava to retrieve you because of Deriviagosa…" she replied

Bellastrasza, Majiave and Lindrith looked at her wanted to know what was happening "I am afraid that something I had hoped would never to her has come to pass." Alexstrasza replied

Alexstrasza looked at Bella in her eyes as she lowered her hand "Deathwing the Destroyer has taken her prisoner." She continued

Bellastrasza's eyes widened to that "The Worldbreaker? What would he want with a blue dragon?" Majiave asked

Alexstrasza then moved to the side "Deathwing has been known to want anything special to be his and his alone…" she replied

"What do you mean?" Lindrith asked

Alexstrasza stopped and placed her hands on a guard rail "I mean that if anything… even a Dragon was of the other flights has something unique about them…" she replied and turned her head to them "He takes them if not willingly by force."

Bellastrasza looked away and thought about it for a while "But what would be so unique about Deriviagosa that the Aspect of Death would want?" Majiave asked

Alexstrasza then looked at Bella she then remembered what Derivia told her the last time she saw her and looked at Alexstrasza "Because she was not born a Dragon…" she replied

Majiave and Lindrith looked at her funny, Alexstrasza nodded "Yes…" she said

"I don't understand…" Majiave replied

Bellastrasza turned to her and her sister "10,000 years ago Deriviagosa was once known has Derivia Sunstrider daughter of Dath'Remar Sunstrider." Ysera said

"What?" Majiave and Lindrith asked

"Malygos had chosen her to be his newest Consort and turned her into a Blue dragon she never wanted it." Alexstrasza replied

"But why would the Worldbreaker want her?" Lindrith asked

"We don't know but we better rescue her before anything bad happens…" Alexstrasza replied

They then got ready to head out but Bellastrasza to her chambers first and let Harmony out she looked at her "Stay here Harmony I well be back in a bit…" she said

"O-ok…" Harmony replied

Bellastrasza then headed out to where the others were waiting for her before they took off to find the Blue Dragon-Queen they looked all around Azeroth for Derivia, Majiave and Lindrith were on Bellastrasza's back and were heading for Twilight Highlands "I just can't believe the Worldbreaker would take a Dragon like that…" Majiave said

"I know." Lindrith replied

Bellastrasza was thinking to herself as to walk Deathwing would do to Derivia and also thinking of what Alexstrasza said about him taking something that is unique she knew she was a unique Red Dragon but he didn't seem to have interest in her at all Alexstrasza looked at her she knew what she was thinking "I know what you're thinking Bellastrasza…" she said

Bella looked at her "It's just… you said Deathwing took anything unique and yet… when I battled him at Wyrmrest… he didn't seem to be interested in me…" she replied

Majiave and Lindrith looked at Bella before they looked at Alexstrasza as she sighed "He might of but there is somethings he will not take…" she replied

Bella, Majiave and Lindrith looked at her funny "What do you mean?" Majiave asked

"Deathwing despises me and anything that is linked to me…" Alexstrasza replied

They just looked at her and Bellastrasza looked away "Because I gave you my essence Bellastrasza… Deathwing will never see you to be unique enough for him." Alexstrasza continued

Bellastrasza continued to look away she was stunned to that but she was grateful that she would never be taken from her new home like Arthas did to her then they all heared a loud cry Bellastrasza and Alexstrasza knew who it belonged to "Derivia…" Bellastrasza said lowly

"He has her here." Alexstrasza replied and looked at Bellastrasza "Split up and look for her."

Bellastrasza nodded and began to look for Deriviagosa they looked for a while before they heared another cry Majiave looked and her eyes widened "There!" she said

Bellastrasza looked and her eyes widened to see Deriviagosa chained to the ground and Deathwing close to her with his claws dug into her scales Bellastrasza got closer to them "You will tell me everything I need to know Deriviagosa!" he growled at her

Derivia cried out again as she felt him rip her apart blood started to seep down her scales "Y-you have to kill me…" she replied

Deathwing growled at her and slowly started to drag his claws down her scale ripping her open Deriviagosa screamed in pain "To Die is to escape and you will never escape me… for once you tell me how Malygos turned you I am going to set my plans for you into action…" he grinned

Bellastrasza growled she didn't know what he had planned and she didn't want to know "I-I will never s-submit Neltharion…" Deriviagosa taunted

Deathwing roared before he bit her hard on her neck Deriviagosa screamed in sear agony to it "Never call me by that name ever again!" Deathwing growled as he moved over her digging his claws into her body

Bellastrasza had enough she let out a mighty roared Deathwing stopped to look up to it he growled before he got off Deriviagosa and slightly moved away "Bellastrasza…" he said lowly "Attack don't let them pass through!"

Deriviagosa breathed heavily as she looked to see Bellastrasza come into view "B-Bella…" she said lowly

Deathwing growled at her and readied himself to attack Bellastrasza glared at him "Deathwing!" she growled

"Ready to die this time Bellastrasza?" Deathwing asked

"In your dreams Deathwing… you will not take what you want!" Bellastrasza growled again

Deathwing chuckled darkly and moved around her "I already have taken something and I will take another once I learn what Malygos had done to turn Deriviagosa into what she is…" he replied with a grin

Bellastrasza was not really sure what he was meaning to that she growled at him again "Whatever do you mean?" she asked

Deathwing grinned at her "You think Deriviagosa is the only blue Dragon that has taken my attention?" he asked

Deriviagosa then looked at him she was stunned she was not the only one "What is that supposed to mean?" Bellastrasza asked

"Nothing you really need to know about Bellastrasza that is only for myself and…" Deathwing replied and then glanced at Deriviagosa "Deriviagosa to know."

Deriviagosa's eyes widened she then knew what his plans were for her when she told him how she became a blue dragon "N-NEVER!" she cried

Deathwing laughed darkly to that "Nothing not even you will stop it I take what I want when I want!" he replied

Bellastrasza growled to that before she attacked Deathwing growled and countered her by jumping back and fiercely swung is claw at her face Bellastrasza cried out at his claw hit her leaving a scar she backed away Deathwing smirked "Can't handle the pain Bellastrasza?" he asked

Bellastrasza's anger rose inside of her she glared at Deathwing before she spread her wings and lifted them getting onto her hind legs "You know Nothing of what I've been through Worldbreaker!" she snapped

Before Deathwing could respond Bella slapped down to the ground and unleashed her breath attack causing him to growl in pain he backed away she continued to attack Deathwing for Alexstrasza and Ysera to get to there, Alex helped Bella in the Attack while Ysera moved to Deriviagosa to break her free. Bella finally stopped her attack her and Alex just looked at him he has his head down "It's over Neltharion…" Alexstrasza said

Deathwing let out a laugh and lifted his head grinning it confused the both of them "You may have won Life-Binder, but this… this is merely the Beginning… nothing will keep Deriviagosa and I apart and you… you will do NOTHING to stop It." He replied

Deathwing lifted his wings, lifted into the air and flew over Ysera and Deriviagosa "You have not seen the last of me Deriviagosa!" he called out

Derivia watched as he left before she breathed heavily and looked at Alexstrasza as she and Bella were coming to her "Derivia are you alright?" Alexstrasza asked

"F-for now…" Derivia replied

Majiave and Lindrith ran to them once the threat was gone "We need to get you to Wyrmrest…" Ysera said

Deriviagosa nodded and tried to get up again they helped her up Bellastrasza laid down for Majiave and Lindrith to get onto her back before they flew away to Wyrmrest Temple.

**Me: Holy Primus it feels like years before I was able to update this man am i behind on my wow stories anyway I hope you like it :)**


End file.
